This invention relates to the art of energy storage devices such as capacitors and batteries including electrolytic capacitors, ceramic capacitors, foil capacitors, super capacitors, double layer capacitors, and aqueous and non-aqueous primary and secondary batteries. Even more particularly it relates to lithium batteries having solid cathodes and liquid organic electrolytes for delivering high current pulses as the preferred form of the invention.
The improved electrode assembly of the invention can be variously applied to energy storage devices particular for improved operation. However, recent advances in implantable medical devices such as cardioverter/defibrillators and improved pacemakers of more complicated design have led to a need for batteries to power such devices. In particular, the ability of an implantable battery to deliver high current pulses and rapidly recover its open circuit voltage has become an important performance characteristic. The various new medical devices demand power sources with high capacity, low self-discharge and good pulsing behavior. This invention is particuarly applicable to the need.